Sonic and Amy's Son
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: New author in the fandom! No, this is NOT a sue. This is a one-shot that is worth reading (I think). My first Sonic fic. Please read and review, oh, and enjoy of course! Though it is horribly short.


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

O_O Wow… my like… first… Sonic fic. *looks around the fandom* I feel so… so honoured! =D

No, I am not a mary-sue writer, as my penname supposedly suggests. I am a mary-sue mocker. I will not bash any Sonic the hedgehog characters at all, because none of them deserved to be bashed =)

Uh… please be patient with me on some terms, people… please? ^^;; I'm not TOO knowledgeable about the characters and their personalities, though I've liked them all since I was 4-years old. Same with my Mario fics, actually. I loved the games/shows, and still do, but I just had to re-educate myself on the characters and their personalities and backgrounds and stuff so that I can write the awesome fics that I am writing now in the Mario fandom (well, I've been told that they are good, so if the readers say so! =D), so if people could help me out a bit with that, that would be greatly appreciated! Like, you know… some kind of website you know of that could help me out, just e-mail me, thanks! 

Now. O_o I was going to do a short one-shot about Sonic and Amy Rose…but.. XD Heheh.. My sisters gave me this idea for a one-shot instead. It's VERY short though, much shorter than my original idea was but… I thought it was actually very funny =) So please enjoy it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

See here now, there once was a little blue and awesome hedgehog named Sonic (duh), and he had a fangirl… she was a canon character of course, but still an adorable fangirl nonetheless. Her name was Amy Rose!

Yes, he was quite annoyed with how she always claimed that the two of them would someday be married, but did Sonic ever think that was going to happen? Heck no. And you would think that Amy's obsession would just go away, like any girl going through a phase, right? I mean, we all do, do we not?

Well, unfortunately, that never did happen. She just happened to stop making wedding plans for them for some years, only to find out that after she stopped that Sonic actually liked her (well, okay, how about we stop lying and just make Sonic admit he really did like her before, okay? Come on, we ALL know he does) and then eventually…

The two DID get married! WOW. It was a wonderful wedding! But let us not get into detail about that!

And after two years of marriage, they had a son! Aww, how cute! But there was only one problem.

What were they going to name him? 

Well, they heard of a unique way that some parents name their children by combining a part of the father's name and part of the mother's name into one, which made a completely different, unique and obviously cute name! So why not?

Yes, they did try it. And now, after 12 years, that very son regrets ever being born now. Why?

'Cause his name is **Sony**.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yes, it may have sucked but… I really thought it was funny at the time I thought of it. =P And if anyone has not yet guessed, I support the couple of Sonic X Amy ^^;; *coughrecentobsessioncough*

Anyways, I hope to write more stories and become a frequent writer for this fandom. Because really, I can write stories for video games MUCH better than I can anime/manga. =)

And I would also appreciate no one flaming me… because majority of the time the flamers can't spell, so that just leaves them wide open for mockery from me.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
